


When In Scotland

by alifletcher2010



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: Elide and Lorcan become close during Aelin's wedding. Really close.Friends Au





	When In Scotland

In theory, it had been a good idea. Not only was it romantic, having a wedding in the Scottish countryside, but it had been practical too. Close to Rowan’s numerous cousins and the distance would deter some of Aelin’s less than pleasant family members.

Of course, if the distance didn’t deter said family members, it meant they were trapped in a remote town with them. For a _week_. And Elide had had about as much as she could take of Aelin’s least favorite aunt. She had criticized everything from Aelin’s wedding colors, the groom’s family, to Aedion’s sexuality, and was now starting in on Elide.

“Oh really dear, I’m just saying, you really should study something more...laid back. Law school will be too exhausting for someone in your _situation_. Plus, men don’t like women with demanding careers and with that leg, you’re already no one's first pick.”

Elide’s grip tightened on the wine stem of her glass as she fought down the urge to throw it in the raven haired woman’s face. It was only the rehearsal dinner. Elide wasn’t sure how she was going to survive through to the reception.

“Excuse me,” a deep voice cut in, saving Aelin’s aunt from a face full of wine. _Lorcan. _Not her first pick for a knight in shining armor, but Elide would take what she could get.“Aelin has had some issues with the carter and could really use Elide’s help. If you don’t mind.”

“Well, of course she’s having issues, this entire wedding is doomed. My niece has no taste at all, the groom’s family it a bunch of-”

Not wanting to bear another second of the tiraid, Elide allowed Lorcan to lead her out the back of the event space and outside.

“So is there actually anything wrong with the caterers? Because if there isn’t, I’ll have you know I was perfectly fine on my own. It’s not anything I haven’t heard before.”

“Nah,” Lorcan chuckled, “I just figured it wouldn’t be in good taste though for one of the bridesmaids to start a brawl before the wedding even occurred. Plus Aelin and the crew are already headed out for the afterparty. She’d kill you if she couldn’t get any good hits herself.”

Elide rolled her eyes. She forgot that under his off putting facade, that sometimes Lorcan was actually decently funny. It wasn’t that they weren’t friends, because they were, sort of. They just were never very close and it was easy for Elide to forget that there was more to him then just growling at everyone.

“Come on. I am supposed to escort you to the afterparty and ensure you have fun. Bride’s request. Or you know, demand.”

“And here I thought you didn’t like my cousin.”

“Ehh, most days I don’t. But she’s getting married. I’m on my best behavior.” He gave Elide a sly wink and she just rolled her eyes.

-

Elide was_ not _drunk. Definitely. But everything was a little spinny. And blurry. But she was not drunk.

But Lorcan Salvaterre. Now he was drunk.

He had made the mistake of going shot for shot with one of Rowan’s hulking cousins and was actually giggling. Lorcan. _Giggling._

They were stumbling back to their hotel rooms together. Somehow, Lorcan he gotten it into his head that ensuring Elide had fun meant being her shadow all night. Honestly, Elide didn’t mind since it kept creeps at bay and it gave her the pleasure of finding out that the great Lorcan Salvaterre was a giggly drunk.

Elide giggled just thinking about it and stumbled a bit into Lorcan. Ok, maybe Elide was a _little_ bit drunk.

They made it upstairs and where nearly to Elide’s room. Because apparently, even when drunk Lorcan was a gentleman, and insisted on walking her to her room. Elide leaned against the wall and rifled through her bag, looking for her key, which she had definitely put in there and not left on the dresser.

“I think...I’m locked out.”

“Uhhh...ok. Give me a couple minutes and I’ll get the front desk to make you a spare keycard.”

It seemed Lorcan’s gentlemanly streak wasn’t over. “What? Don’t look so shocked. I can be a nice guy sometimes.”

Elide laughed and then without thinking grabbed his shirt before he could turn away and kissed him full on the mouth.

Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ drunk.

-

Elide held perfectly still and tried not to breathe. How on earth had she gotten into this predicament. She peaked her eyes open only to be greeted by the sight of Lorcan’s perfectly sculpted body under the covers. Oh yeah, that’s how she’d gotten into this predicament.

“Well I’m not sure where Elide is.” Elide felt, rather than heard Lorcan’s voice answer the intruder. “I dropped her off at her room last night and that was that. She could be anywhere. But you know Elide. She likes her alone time. She probably just got sick of all the stupid people here and needed to clear her head. I’m sure she’s just on a walk and will turn up refreshed in an hour or two. Speaking of missing, where were you last night?”

Elide could feel Fenrys giving Lorcan his patented smirk, even through the covers. “One of Rowan’s cousins kept me up allll night.”

“Gross.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t have a beautiful female keeping you company last night.” Elide could barely contain her giggle. “Ok, I’m off man. If you do see Elide, tell her Aelin’s looking for her. And take a shower. I can smell the alcohol on you from here. And you know Rowan will kill you if you show up to his wedding smelling like a distillery.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get going, Fen.”

The door opened and then shut and then after a beat, Lorcan spoke.

“I think he’s gone.”

Elide popped her head above the covers and took a comically deep breath. “Do you think he knew I was here?”

Lorcan chuckled. “Nah, I think we’re good. It helps that you are such a tiny person.”

Elide smacked him with a pillow. “A tiny person that you couldn’t keep your hands off.”

“Uhhh...yeah.” Awkward silence filled the room and all the giddy feelings Elide had about escaping Fenrys’s detection fled. She could feel her whole body start to flush.

“I guess-um- well, ahh. Aelin is looking for me. I-I should really get going. Would you mind closing your eyes?”

“Ohh, uh, yeah.” Elide grabbed the duvet, leaving the sheet to cover Lorcan, and wrapped it around herself.

“I’m decent,” she said in a small voice.

“So...about last night..”

“We can just pretend it never happened. It’s not like we were close enough friends to really ruin our friendship. It was, like a one time thing.”

“Or...” Lorcan met her eye, the look on his face made warmth pool in her belly. The sight of him under the sheets flashed in her mind. She shifted her legs and found she was already growing wet again. “Since we’ve already done it like three times, making it definitely not a one time thing, I could join you in the shower. And we can just make it a Scotland thing.”

Elide bit her lip and then dropped the duvet.

“Deal.”

-

Seven times. They had done it _seven times_.

And she was still itching for more. Elide had no idea what it was about Lorcan Salvaterre, but the man was intoxicating. She couldn’t keep her hands off of him. She had barely been able to make it through the ceremony before whisking him off to a secluded closet. During the waltz at the reception it had only taken a low whisper from him to get her rushing back to his hotel room.

And now it was over.

Elide sighed as she glanced out the window. Flying typically thrilled Elide, the clouds below her and the vast blue sky above. But right now she really, really, wanted to be back in Scotland.

“You know,” Lorcan whispered in her ear. “We’re still over international waters. Does that count?”

Elide grinned up at him “Oh, that so counts. Meet me in the bathroom in say, five minutes.”

He winked at her as she slid out of her seat.

-

Even after they joined the mile high club, Elide found she wasn’t quite ready to let Lorcan go. And yeah, the sex was mind blowingly fantastic but it was more than that. Maybe Elide had never taken the time to actually get to know him before, or maybe she had just gotten the chance to see a different side of him over the week. Or maybe it was just the multiple orgasms.

But whatever it was, Elide found herself, just hours after getting home, standing outside his apartment. She knocked and her heart beat rapidly at the sound of footsteps and the door unlocking.

“Elide?” Lorcan gazed at her dumbstruck.

“I’m still on Scotland time, does that count?”

“Oh gods, yes.” Lorcan pulled her inside and closed the door. He backed her up against the door and began pressing soft kisses down her neck. “Though,” he said huskily, his breath warm against Elide’s skin. “This is a bit of a first for me. I’ve always been a one and done guy. But I can’t seem to get enough of you, El. I want to take you out properly. Dinner, movie, the whole thing.”

“Can it be after sex though?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
